


Maybe we were meant for eachother

by UnkwnB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkwnB/pseuds/UnkwnB
Summary: A posie one shot. Perhaps Josie caved.They're soulmates, fight me.





	Maybe we were meant for eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like me to seperate these and maybe add chapters to some of them💕.

It's been a month since Penelope Park arrived at the Salvatore school. And for a month, Josie Saltzman has been constantly flirted with. 

If we're being honest here, it could have affected her.. But Penelope's cockiness overpowers any sense of interest in whatever game she wants to play with her.

For example, she was (peacefully) reading a book in the library when she came up to her and sat on the table... right infront of her.

To josie's credit, she did try to ignore her. But she couldn't exactly do anything when she took the book right out of her hands.

"Penelope.."

"Hmm.. Mythos"

She leaned forward to grab the book back but she was too slow for the raven haired witch.

"Can i have my book back?"

She closed the book and put it behind her, gripping onto the edge of the table to lean forward.

"Why?" She asked with an ever so clear smirk plastered on her face, practically daring Josie to answer her.

"Oh i don't know, maybe because i was reading it?" Josie leaned forward, mere inches away from the other girl's face.

"But you could doing better things, Jojo"

She scoffed and stared straight into the girls eyes. "Like what?"

Penelope tilted her head and made sure her lips touched Josie's ear when she whispered "You could be fucking me in a corner of this library, right now... Or a teachers classroom. If thats your type of thing, I won't complain" And she leaned back, not even trying to hide the smug look on her face.

"Just fuck it out already!" 

Both their heads instantly turned to see Hope reading her book on a couch in the corner.

She felt their stares on her and she lifted her head.

"What?"

"Seriously, Hope?"

She scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Josie. But i thought this was the library, not some weird sexual release community"

Penelope bit her lip and arched her eyebrow back at Josie

"In your dreams, Park" 

She got up and grabbed her books, walking out of the library as quickly as possible. But if she would have turned around for a split second. She would have seen Penelope watching her walking away. 

"One day, Josie Saltzman." Penelope whispered to herself while smiling. 

"You know if you would just say you like the girl, then this would be soo much easier for all of us"

Penelope scoffed as she got off the table and crossed her arms.

"I don't like her"

"Mhmm, sure"

"What?" Penelope walked up to Hope who looked so amused at the situation that was going on.

"I mean, i don't see you flirting with other people like that"

"Like what?"

Hope closed her book while biting her lip, trying to stay serious.

"You know.."

"No i don't know, Hope. Please explain"

"You're just all.. Fuck me, fuck me Josie" Hope explained in a high, girly voice.

Penelope eyes widened and she immediately started walking away while Hope broke out in laughter.

"I told you so!"

"Shut up Mikaelson!" Penelope shouted while rushing out of the library incredibly flustered.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Later that day, the wolves hosted a party at midnight. Everybody was either drunk or on their way to regretting it the next morning.

Penelope, Hope, Josie, Lizzie, Mg, Rafael, Landon and kaleb sat in a circle playing Truth or dare.

There were mostly dumb dares and truths that werent as life ruining as everyone thought they would be.

But that was until it was Josie's turn, and Hope had this ridiculously evil smirk on her face. Ofcourse it had to be Hope to question her.

"Jossette."

"Hope." Replied Josie with that tone and that arched eyebrow asking her if she really wanted to do this. But Hope was grinning innocently at her and Josie knew she was screwed either way.

"Truth or dare, Josie"

Right. So this could go two ways. Truth: In Hope's hands, Josie's screwed. Dare: And Josie is still very much screwed.

But it's Hope. And there is no way Josie is going to truthfully admit to whatever dirt Hope has on her so that comes to the conclusion-

"Dare"

A flash of surprise came over Hope's face but that quickly changed to quite possibly the most evil smirk Josie has ever seen.

She already knew what the dare was going to be. She would be a fool to think otherwise.

But then again... it wasn't exactly her first time doing this.

-flashback- 

To say it was a stressful day would be an understatement. Lizzie was constantly droning on about how their father never pays attention to them, Rafael needed help with something, Alaric only appeared to tell Josie what she was doing wrong and on top of all that, she had a shit ton of homework to do.

By now Penelope has been at the school for half a month. She was persistent as ever and josie could handle it.

But today, today was not the day to piss her off and get on every single nerve in her body.

It was nearly curfew at this point and the day only consisted of Josie running everywhere and quite literaly telling Penelope to fuck off.

She sat on the roof, admiring the stars.  
And releasing all her stress the best way she knew how. 

Weed.

She was so caught up in doing amusing little shapes with the smoke and staring at the stars that she didn't hear the door open.

"What else can you do with that mouth?"

Josie's eyes widened and she started choking, she was really not expecting that. But she already knew who it was, it was kind of hard to mistake that voice with someone else's.  
But she wondered what it would sound like being a moaning mess underneath he- Nope. Too much weed. Definitely too much weed. 

Wow. Great time to be thinking about this, jossette. Really great time.

Penelope sat down next to her and patted her back until she calmed down.

"Here, take it" Josie coughed out while her eyes watered.

Penelope took the blunt and puffed out a cloud before speaking up, "so what's on your mind?"

Josie eyes widened slightly and bit her tongue from outright saying she basically wants to actually fuck Penelope Park.

She cleared her throat and stared up at the stars "Nothing.."

"You sure about that, jojo?" 

No, not at all Penelope. But im not gonna say anything because your ego is bigger than my father's inability to notice me and i didn't even think that was possible.

"Mhmm"

"Jojo.."

"Hmm?" Just look at the stars, jossette. Just look. At. The. Stars.

"Look at me"

Fuck.

While Josie was putting all her will  
power into seeming as calm as possible, she didn't notice how Penelope leaned in so closely. So when she turned her head, she was right there. Her green eyes and perfect smile.

And even though there was no way on earth Josie would admit this out loud, her heart did a thing.

Her eyes just looked so inviting and fuck, Josie kinda caved.

Her eyes flickered from her eyes to lips and she slowly leaned in half way, meeting Penelope's soft lips.

Josie brought her hand up to deepen the kiss and soon enough, she felt Penelope's tongue brush her lip. 

By now, they were fully making out. But if we're being honest here, Josie didn't mind.  
Because right now, right here.  
It was only her, Penelope and the stars.

Thus concluding how Penelope decided she would do everything in her power to claim Josie as her own, eventually.

-End of flashback-

So yeah. She was screwed.

"I dare you to.."

Josie just stared at her like she didnt already know what she gonna say. And Hope chuckled before staring back at Josie with that smile. God, she has never found a smile so annoying in her lifetime.

"I dare you to Kiss Penelope"

And there it was.

Was she expecting any different? Not really.

But she really hoped that her bestfriend would let her off. Guess not.

And when her eyes met the raven haired witch, she realised how deeply screwed she was.

"Well, Saltzman. What are you waiting for?"

Josie rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to Penelope noticing how her eyes widened slightly not actually thinking that josie would do it. And Josie took pride in that.

She sat down next to her, staring into her eyes. Only then did she hear her heartbeat in her ears, feel the sweat in her palms and the blood rushing through her veins.

And just like last time, her emerald eyes looked so dangerously inviting. So welcoming. 

Their lips connected and they fell back into everything about eachother. 

The way their lips molded together. 

Like they were made for eachother.

And as much as they both longed for more, they realised where they were and who they were with.

They weren't alone with the stars.

They with their friends. Playing a game.

And Josie got up, going back to her original position.

Hope was soo gonna tease her about this later.

But for tonight, Josie let herself go. She even dabbled in a flirting game with Penelope, much to the shorter girls surprise.

And she let the night carry her away, free in the midst of the stars and her friends.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Something changed that night. Her friends noticed it, her peers noticed it, even her sister ,who was suddenly a whole lot more of a tease, and it reminded her of Hope in a way but she wasn't about to get into that right now.

This one time, Josie let go of all her worries and expectations. This one time, Josie went with it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were in the library, studying. Well, more like Josie was studying and Penelope was shamelessly thinking about all the wonderfully awful things she could do to Josie.

"You're staring, Penelope"

"And that's a crime to you, Jossette?" Penelope asked while leaning on the table with her head in her hand.

Josie chuckled and closed her book, putting it on the table to place her full attention on Penelope.

"What are you thinking about?"

Penelope smirked and Josie instantly knew she would regret asking that.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway"

"Comere" Penelope grinned while biting her lip.

Josie sighed while rolling her eyes and scooting closer to Penelope. 

Penelope leaned over and whispered in Josie's ear seductively "You're gonna have to find out for yourself, babe". She sat back and winked at her.

Josie shook her head while rolling her eyes, again.

"Fuck you, Penelope"

"Fuck me yourself, you coward"

"Maybe i will" Josie smirked while letting her eyes fall to Penelope's lips and back to her eyes.

Penelope blinked multiple times and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Josie giggled and leaned closer while biting her lip and whispering back seductively, " I said.. Maybe i will fuck you" And she winked.

Penelope blinked again and stared back at Josie. "Im sorry, i just really wasn't expecting this outcome"

Josie grinned while packing up her things "Take your time.. babe" 

As she was walking away, Penelope's mind caught up with the situation and she quickly got up, almost knocking over the chair, to chase after Josie and pull her into one of the empty aisles and press her body flush against Josie's.

Silent thoughts were exchanged through flickering glances and Josie took the chance to make the first move.

She kissed Penelope and sucked on her lip, making her release a soft moan.

All logical reasoning was thrown out the window as soon as Penelope started kissing down her neck and biting along the way.

Josie bit her lip to keep quiet while wrapping a leg around Penelope's waist to pull her closer. 

She worked her way back up her neck while pressing a leg towards Josie's center, whispering in her ear " You have no idea what i want to do you" and bit on the lobe gently.

Josie pulled her into a searing kiss while grinding on her, desperate for some friction. "Why don't you show me" she said while smirking and staring straight into the shorter girl's eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask, jojo" she whispered while grinning and kissing her more slowly and passionately.

While Josie was grinding on Penelope's leg, she let one of her hands creep down to Penelope's skirt and pull it slightly.

Seeing as she was distracted with kissing Josie breathlessly, she slipped her hand under her skirt and dragged her fingers through her folds, eliciting a sharp moan  
from Penelope.

"Oh, fuck.."

Josie let her fingers draw tight circles around her clit while swallowing Penelope's moans with deep kisses as she continued to grind down on her and thrust her hips against the shorter girl.

Some thrusting and pumping later, and they both turned into breathless, moaning messes.

"Damn, jo. Turns out, my dreams are not as good as the real thing"

Josie chuckled while holding onto Penelope, "i guess not"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day, everyone was sitting in the hall eating lunch. MG and Kaleb were discussing "boy" things, Rafael and Landon were discussing later plans and Lizzie and Hope were in the midst of placing a bet. 

Josie was in her own world, playing with her food until Penelope came to sit down and suddenly all her attention was on her.

"Hello, gorgeous." Penelope flashed the most non-Penelope Park grin for Josie until she turned her head to face the others and her face instantly dropped, "The rest of you"

"Penelope.." Josie put down her fork and suddenly they're in their own world, staring into eachothers eyes.

"Umm, what the fuck is this?"

Penelope rolled her eyes while sighing, "What's it to you, Elsa?"

Lizzie gasped and Josie bit her lip while trying not to laugh as Penelope smirked at her.

"I just wanted to know why Power Puff girl is all sunshine and rainbows with my sister"

"I think it's a little more than sunshine and rainbows" Hope mumbled before sipping her drink and smirking.

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows while making a face "what d'you say?"

Josie and Penelope were in their own world too much to hear what Hope but she made sure they heard her this time.

Hope cleared her throat and turned towards the girls with that same old evil grin.

"I think they were learning about human anatomy in the library"

Suddenly Penelope's eyes widened and Josie is choking on her water and nearly falling off the seat, coughing.

"I thought you said you doing fine in Biology, Jo?"

Once Josie stopped coughing, she cleared her throat and gave Penelope a look before looking at her sister, "it's good to refresh your memory sometimes, Liz"

"I bet you refreshed your memory real good" Hope mumbled and Josie kicked her shin while smiling at her sister like nothing happened.

"Okayyy. Well, im late for class. See you later, guys."

"Bye lizzie"

"See ya later, Francine" 

"Oh shut it, shego"

"Fuck you, she's cool"

"Okaayy, Liz. Let's go"

Hope drags Lizzie away after winking at Josie, making her roll her eyes.

"You really couldn't help it, could you?"

"Not really" Penelope said while giggling.

Josie paused and stared at Penelope with a blank expression, making Penelope look super worried.

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair, jojo?"

"You"

"Why me?" 

"Because you're you"

"Okaayy. Now can you please explain further, jo?" Penelope said while giggling and biting her lip.

Josie put her things to the side and leaned forward onto the table, staring into Penelope's emerald eyes.

"You're beautiful, you're amazing, you're smart. The way your eyes shine when you laugh is endearing, your comebacks are so unfairly funny and you're super talented. Like in every way and i love it and-"

"Josie, breathe"

Josie took a breathe before fully taking in Penelope.

"Oh my God, are you crying?" 

"What? Pshh, no. You're crying"

"Im not crying, Pen" Josie said with an endearing smile.

Penelope looked away while sniffing and gently wiping her face, "neither am i"

"Penny, come here" 

She turned back around and looked at the table, Josie took lifted her chin while smiling softly and wiping her tears.

"See what you've done to me" she laughed while looking back at Josie.

Josie smiled and kissed her gently, "What a shame"

"Now, lets go before i ruin your reputation even more"


End file.
